


Renewed Desire

by wth_am_i_writing



Series: Descent [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Jealousy, Mild Smut, POV Second Person, Past Abuse, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: No matter how hard you tried, you just couldn’t justify your actions in you head, but for some reason, you just desired him.





	Renewed Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr on December 22, 2013.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: Part of the Descent Series of one Shots. Ravi seems to get most the smut. Weird. Anyway, I got a better idea for Ravi than my last fix so this is the fic that super prequels “Why Not Me?” and “Jealousy”. It fits in with a bunch of other one shots as well, but can be read as a stand alone fic.

You should have turned around and walked the other way when you saw him. But you hadn’t and you wondered just how you were going to explain this mess you’d gotten yourself into this time. You couldn’t find a good enough reason to justify this to yourself. But Ravi’s fingers felt good, knew all the right places to drive you wild and you were sure your brain was going to stop working any second. He’d always been the best in bed—so attentive, a bit masochistic, and more than a tad submissive. He was like a dog, ears perked and waiting eagerly to please, practically begging for your moans as if they were delicious treats.

But that didn’t change the fact that Ravi was your ex and you were already in a relationship with another man. Oh but _god_ the way Ravi was massaging your g-spot you could barely be bothered to think of Leo. You rocked back onto his fingers, moaning as you could feel your first orgasm of the day getting close. That was the lovely thing about Ravi: he always made sure you got yours—multiple times.

Ravi laid flat on his back underneath you, his idle hand supporting your waist as you hovered over him on all fours. His fingers thrust and wriggled in you, driving you higher and higher until you came with a moan. Not wanting to let you lose momentum, he continued the ministrations. Limbs feeling a bit weak after climax, you lowered yourself down to lay on top of him. Ravi pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the sheets. He leaned up, catching your lips in a kiss as he let his hands wonder your body.

He relinquished control of the kiss and moaned into your mouth as your hands made contact with his sides. Sitting up, you broke the kiss and slid your hands up to his pecs. Rolling your fingers over his nipples, you began to tease him, thoroughly enjoying the little groans it drew from his throat. His hands found your hips and pressed you back slightly on his stomach, causing you to rub up against his erection. You got the idea and lifted up, sliding back until you were over his thighs.

“Condom,” you directed. He looked at you with eyes that cried he’d rather go bare, but you glared him down. After fumbling about blindly for a minute, he finally managed to pull a condom out from under his bed without looking. He held it out for you to take. You frowned. “Put it on yourself.”

He growled in annoyance at the command, but pushed himself up regardless. The sight of him fumbling to put the condom on was erotic. The urge to kiss him again took you over and you reached forward and threaded you hand into his hair. Roughly pulling him in for a kiss, you pressed your body against his. His hands wandered to your ass and gripped it firmly, pressing you tighter against his body. Using your grip on his hair to direct the angle of his head, you controlled the kiss as you slid your tongue into his mouth.

When you broke the kiss, you met his half-lidded, lust-filled gaze.  Pulling his head back, your eyes wandered down to his neck. His Adam’s apple was especially attractive. Giving into your desire to touch it, you brought your free hand to his neck, caressing it gently. Ravi licked his lips, his breath hitching as a thought seemed to flit across his mind.

“Why did we break up?” he asked, his voice gruff with desire. You frowned, your mood suddenly and completely killed. You jerked his head to the side, effectively throwing him as you released his hair. Sliding one leg off the bed to the floor and swinging the other up and over, you sighed in frustration. Once completely off the bed, you wandered over to where your underwear had landed.

“We broke up for a reason. We should stop,” you said, picking your underwear up and putting it back on. Ravi’s stare was hot on your back.

“Why?” he asked, more than a bit annoyed.

“Because we’re _over_ ,” you asserted, turning around to face him once your bra was back in place.

“I always regretted letting you go,” Ravi said, turning his gaze to the bed between his legs. “It was the biggest mistake of my life.” You rolled your eyes at his clichéd words.

“Go write a song about it,” you moaned, rolling your eyes. You reached down for your shirt.

“I did. Wrote a dozen. Even managed to sell some of them.” Ravi’s gaze returned to you, sharper and more heated than ever. You froze under his gaze, shocked at the news.

“So you’re actually doing really well?” you asked, genuinely happy that he was going somewhere. Despite the semi-rough feelings you had after your break up, you did still care for him on some levels. Ravi had extraordinary talent even though he was still studying music theory in school. You knew all too well that living as an artist of any kind was difficult. You wanted him to succeed.

“Noona, give me another chance,” he said, standing up from the bed and approaching you. What little sympathy he’d drawn from you flew away again.

“Forget it. I’m not some princess you can lock away in an ivory tower. We broke up because we both knew that,” you said, turning away from him and fixing your shirt to put on. He gripped your arm and forced you to turn around and look at him, causing you to drop your shirt to the ground. A little shaken by the force, you stared up at him with wide eyes, searching his expression for his intent.

“I’ll get better about that. I’ll become the man you want,” he pleaded, leaning closer to you.

“Let me go,” you commanded softly, voice razor sharp despite the volume.

“Noona, _please_. I can’t stand the thought of you… of you getting with someone else.” Ravi gripped your arm tighter as he spoke, pulling you in closer. Your muscles tensed as you tried to resist his pull.

“See, this,” you exclaimed, jabbing him in the chest with your index finger, “ _this_ is why we broke up.” You stepped back, grabbing the arm he gripped you with as you did. With a few persistent pulls, you managed to pry him off.

You knew you should have walked the other direction when you saw him in the shopping center. But you hadn’t.  You’d been mildly curious. You’d spent twenty minutes stealing glances at him across the clothing racks before he approached you. The conversation had been pleasant. All the bad things that had caused you to break it off with him were out of mind as that same spark that had struck when you’d first gotten together reignited. And so you ended up at his place, still a little fuzzy on how it all progressed and why you were tempted to stray even farther from your boyfriend.

“You got so bad you didn’t even want me to see my _female_ friends,” you spat.  “You _hit_ me.” Ravi flinched at the words, but it only took him a moment to recover. Swiftly stepping forward, Ravi gripped your shoulders and kissed you.  Pressing against his chest, you struggled. When he pulled back, he buried his face in the crook of your neck.

“ _Please_.” His voice quivered with desperation. “ _Please_ , just give me another chance. I’ll work on it. I’ll change. I just want you back.” His breath was hot on your skin and you could swear you felt a tear drop.

“ _Ravi…_ ” you sighed, frustrated and pained by his breakdown. You attempted to push him off but he slid his arms down to your waist and pulled you closer. His lips began brushing feather kisses along your neck. Upon finding the sweet spot on your neck, he stayed, teasing you into submission.

You relented under his touch. Maybe it was the promise of mind-blowing sex to follow. Maybe it was because things only seemed to be getting worse with Leo as time passed. Regardless of any of the reasons—reasons that didn’t even justify your actions in your own mind—you desired Ravi, craved his touch. When he unhooked your bra for the second time that day, you knew you wouldn’t bet putting it back on until after you were both completely spent and exhausted.


End file.
